


I Miss You

by GetRekt (GetReKt)



Category: The Creatures
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetReKt/pseuds/GetRekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks was probably a little too drunk to be given the rights to use his cell phone, but Eddie and Seamus were also fucking plastered and none of them could walk straight, let alone remember the reason they’d all started drinking so heavily in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Aleks was probably a little too drunk to be given the rights to use his cell phone, but Eddie and Seamus were also fucking plastered and none of them could walk straight, let alone remember the reason they’d all started drinking so heavily in the first place.

So when Aleks disappeared into a room by himself and dialed James’ number, no one really noticed or said anything about it. Eddie was playing Flappy Bird on his phone and Seamus was… Aleks didn’t even know what Seamus was doing.

“Hello?”

James seemed groggy and Aleks knew that he was probably groggy enough to not see who had just called him. That’s why he picked up, but he was too out of it to dwell too much on the issue. “Hi James,” he slurred.

“Aleks?”

Aleks hadn’t even started drinking to dull any sort of pain, he could remember that much at least. He thought it might have been a drinking game or something but whatever game they were playing had long been forgotten and now here he was, talking to James. “I miss you,” he whined. “I want to lay on your lap and watch you play games.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “Are you drunk?”

With a giggle, Aleks said, “Maybe.”

James didn’t say anything else. He just hung up.

That hurt Aleks’ feelings and he wanted to cry a little bit, but instead he dialed James’ number again. And got sent straight to voicemail. And again. Again. Again.

Now he was crying, apparently loudly enough for Eddie to have heard him. Aleks caught a glance of Seamus passed out on the couch as Eddie opened the door and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, man.”

Eddie didn’t even know what was wrong, but Aleks sobbed into his shoulder anyway and wondered if Eddie had a guess as to what had just happened.

“I miss him.”

“I know.”

The next morning, Aleks felt the pounding headache before he even opened his eyes. He felt Eddie somewhere vaguely next to him and a vomiting sound from the bathroom told him Seamus was awake. Picking up his phone, his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw his recent calls.

_You stupid fucking idiot._

Aleks deleted all the calls in his history and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some aspirin.

He knew James wouldn’t acknowledge anything if he didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this poem.](https://24.media.tumblr.com/780bfeee3b51b3298634b97471f161d6/tumblr_n0sz00Szs31qzevelo1_500.png)


End file.
